Bad Influence
by DavisJes
Summary: The real why The Holograms and Misfits think Kimber and Stormer are bad influences on each other.


_BAD INFLUENCE_

_Jem and the Holograms/The Misfits_

_She's too much of a rebel, she'll land you in a stew_

_She's a bad influence_

_(A bad influence)_

_A bad influence on you_

_Hey!_

_The kid's a goody-goody, she hasn't got a clue_

_She's a bad influence_

_(A bad influence)_

_A bad influence on you_

_Keep away, she'll lead you astray_

_There's something up her sleeve_

_Use your head, you'll be misled_

_The girl's a fool and too naive_

_Too naive_

_You'll end up in hot water_

_She'll break your heart in two_

_She's a bad influence_

_(A bad influence)_

_A bad influence on you_

_A bad influence_

_A bad influence_

_A bad influence on you..._

_She's no good for you, baby!_

Stormer sighed as she finished reading the lyrics again to the Hologram/Misfit song. "Pizzazz I did not realize how right you were when you said Kimber would break my heart in two." Looking at the cover of the only CD they made together made her miss the time she had with the red haired Hologram even more. "Only if you knew Kimber," Stormer thought staring at her journal. "When did my feelings for you turn into more than friendship?" Picking up her pen she began to write her thoughts down.

_In the beginning there was nothing strange. I had left the Misfits and Kimber had left the Holograms because we felt our groups did not care about us. We happen to be in the same bar and the crowd wanted us to perform. Neither of us was excited about the idea but we decided to give it a shot. Turns out not only did the crowd love us but a new friendship was formed. The music I had written fit perfectly with the lyrics Kimber had written. After that song and the crowd's reaction we decided to form our own group and spent time working on songs for our first CD. Jerrica helped us but I guess that was because she was Kimber's sister. Never understood why Jerrica's friends and sister formed a band without her. Course I have never heard her sing or play an instrument so maybe managing them is her contribution but that is a question for another time. I guess I got used to hanging around Kimber twenty-four seven. I moved into the Hologram's mansion and even though they gave me my own room. I spent many nights in Kimber's room writing with her. I think the first time I really noticed Kimber was one night we were brainstorming ideas for lyrics. I was sitting on her bed and she decided to change into her pajamas. As she stood at her closet with her back to me sliding out of her jeans and unbuttoning her pink and white ruffled shirt, which she threw them both over her desk chair, I noticed what an amazing body she had. I could not believe how well toned she was. Her legs were so long and her cute little butt looked so firm…._

Stormer blushed at the memory, shook her head, smiled and went back to her thoughts.

_I guess Kimber noticed I had stopped talking. She turned around and looked at me asking if anything was wrong. Lucky I played it off as if I was looking at all the pictures and things she had on her mirror that hung on the wall beside her closet. She pulled a large t-shirt over her head and went to her mirror and started pointing out things guys had given her. To my surprise she said that she was really not all that boy crazy as she seemed to be. Kimber said that guys just seem to fall in love with her and that was even before she was a Hologram. In the following days I started to look forward more and more to our writing session I found myself getting easily distracted listening to Kimber talk because I kept staring at her lips wanting to feel them. We would talk about past relationships to and I just wanted to comfort her so much. I got to know the Holograms a lot more too and they are not as bad as Pizzazz made them out to be. It was strange that al the Holograms lived there except Jem although she was at the mansion most of the time. Kimber got her inspiration at the strangest times sometimes. One time she had an idea for song lyrics while in the shower and came running out of her bathroom trying to write them down before she lost them. I heard a loud crash and ran to see what was wrong. Kimber was sprawled on the floor with her towel threatening to fall off her body as it was already bunched up at her bottom from the force of going forward. Turned out in her rush to find a pen and paper she forgot about her shoes she left lying in the middle of the room._

Stormer paused again from her writing. She knew she was blushing again at the memory. "Get yourself together Stormer. If you keep acting like this you will not be able to stay friends with her," she said quietly to herself. Looking at the lyric sheet on her desk Stomer smiled. "I wonder if Kimber will like the new lyrics I wrote to our song." She sat there thinking as she looked at the pile of lyrics and then stared at her journal. As she was lost in thought staring at her journal Stomer began to chew on the end of her pen. Suddenly she heard footsteps in the hall. "Better hide this quick. The others would never let me live it down if they knew I kept a journal. It is not Misfit like," Stormer thought.

* * *

Kimber put the lyrics down to 'Bad Influence.' "Still interesting that sometimes we can stop fighting long enough to do a song with them," she said to herself with a laugh. "Stormer is not like the rest of them and I do not understand why she went back to them. I guess they are the closest thing she has to a family," Kimber thought tapping her pen against her desk. She wrote her thoughts about the Misfits being Stormer's family in her diary and continued writing.

_Jerrica said that Stormer is 'too much of a rebel' but that is what I like about her. Wait not like that! Or do I? I don't know. Sometimes I look at her and remember all the time we shared together but Jerrica would from if she ever thought I would even think about THAT kind of relationship._

Kimber stopped writing and put her pen down. She thought about how she felt before her friendship with Stormer and how she felt after she became friends with her. Kimber nodded and picked up her pen again.

_I think I do like Stormer. I mean I have liked guys before but never like the way I feel towards Stormer. She is a good friend and one I do not want to loose but the friendship I have with Stormer is different than the friendship I have with Shana and Aja. I fee like Stormer really understands me and listens to what I am saying. You know it was just so outrageous that her music fit my lyrics and we did not write then together. It was almost like it was meant to be. When Stormer went back to the Misfits I told her that we had learned a lot from each other. She said that I gave her something no one ever had before, friendship. Right now I wish I could give her something more than friendship but I guess that will have to do for now. I have always wondered if there is something between Minx and Rapture. They seem very devoted to Riot and Mix always seems like she is trying to snatch Rio away from Jerrica. Although it seems like there is something unspoken between them. Anyway I am getting off topic so I better go before this is pages of things I have said before._

Kimber closed her diary and looked at her watch. "I wonder if it is too late to call Stormer," she thought.

* * *

Sitting in Stormer's room Kimber was a little nervous after coming to terms with her feelings. "I was glad that you called last night," Stormer said as she sat down beside Kimber on the bed. "I have been working on my writing. I have written a second part to our first song. Maybe if we do another CD it can be our first single," Stormer added as she handed Kimber the lyrics.

_I'M OKAY part 2_

_Kimber & Stormer_

_Sometimes I feel so along at loose ends_

_Sometimes don't know where to turn or who to call my friends_

_But I'm okay_

_I'm okay_

_I have faith in myself_

_I'm okay_

_I'm okay_

_I gonna make it through today_

_I'm okay_

_Sometimes I go through so much in my mind_

_Sometimes the space that I need is no place I can find_

_But I'm okay_

_I'm okay_

_I have faith in myself_

_I'm okay_

_I'm okay_

_I gonna make it through today_

_I'm okay_

_I found someone I can turn to_

_Someone to call my friend_

_I'm okay_

_I have faith in myself_

_I'm okay_

_I'm okay_

_I gonna make it through today_

_I'm okay_

_I found piece of mind_

_Someplace I to call my own_

_I'm okay_

_I have faith in myself_

_I'm okay_

_I'm okay_

_I gonna make it through today_

_I'm okay_

_I'm okay_

_I'm okay_

_I'm okay….._

Kimber read the lyrics and looked at Stomer. "Is this about…" she asked uncertain.

"Yeah," answered Stormer.

"You mean," said Kimber.

"Yeah," replied Stormer. With a smile she touched Kimber's hand and leaned towards her.

"Outrageous," breathed Kimber as she broke from the kiss and stared into Stormer's electric blue eyes.

* * *

**Jem and the Holograms ©Hasbro  
The Misfits ©Hasbro  
Bad Influence Song ©Hasbro  
Bad Influence fanfic ©DavisJes  
I'm Okay Song Part II second verse ©DavisJes**

* * *


End file.
